Two Worlds
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: The moment Castiel arrived Erza's dreams began. Her parents disappeared as a child at least that's what the black eyed cop told her. Summary sucks. Includes Winchester Brothers and our favorite king of hell, Crowley, and my not so favorite demon Meg. Give it a read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds

•second Supernatural story! Hahaha I just did the prologue for a different one but I have a HUDGE thing for Cas, Gabriel, Crowley, and Lucifer so don't be surprised when the other two get their stories XD idk if this is gonna be a cross over or what yet but that's down the line so we're good. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural.•

* * *

Prologue: I Heard Your Voice In The Wind

_The many rows of light bulbs blew into sparks as he entered the barn. A man wearing a tan trench coat and a loose blue tie. Symbols covered the walls around him and whatever protection they were meant for had no affect on him. Shadows of his immaculate wings spread behind him after he spoke with a low voice._

_'I am an angle of The Lord.'_

Erza's eyes flung open as she jolted into a sitting position. Her room was still dark and the clock read 2:13. She placed her hand over her racing heart and laid back against her pillows. She closed her eyes and whispered the name repeating in her mind. The name that haunted her dreams every night.

"Castiel."

* * *

•thank you for taking the time to read ^_^ I know it's short but that's how I do prologues. Trust me when I say the chapters are very much longer. Please leave a review guys so I know how I'm doin. Until next time, byes•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erza Meets The Brothers

**•thanks to the two who reviewed XD here's the next one enjoy DISCLAIMER: I don't own SPN•**

* * *

Erza walked into the old barn that she saw in her dreams. It's boards were loose and the roof was falling in a bit but the symbols remained on the walls. All kinds of interconnected lines, shapes, and letters pained in black or red. She placed her small hand on the table near one of the walls.

"Castiel."

She said again for the second time since she woke that morning. Outside she heard a car engine pulling up to where her own car sat. Looking for a place to hide or even escape from she realized the only way out was the front door. She ducked behind the table when she heard the engine cut and doors slam shut. Her eyes widened when the boys that sometimes appeared in her dreams walk through the door. The taller had long brown hair and a small stubble along his jaw and chin. Wearing boots, jeans, and a blue shirt under his light brown jacket. The other had short brown-blonde hair and a thicker stubble than his younger brother. He wore boots, dark jeans, a short sleeved gray shirt and his signature necklace.

_'Dean and Sam Winchester.'_

She thought.

...

When Dean walked in, he knew something was different. Not just the aging of the barn, but something that wasn't here before. Someone was there.

"Wha-"

Sam started to ask when Dean gripped his knife. Dean made the 'shh' motion and pointed toward the other end of the room. Sam squinted into the dim room but saw nothing, though he'd never been there before. When they were a good ways in something took off towards the door from behind the wooden table Dead and Bobby had once covered with different weapons. Dean beat whoever it was and tackled them to the ground.

"Who are you?"

He asked in his husky voice holding the knife at the woman's throat. She looked scared enough but also a bit surprised.

"My name's Erza. Erza Greene."

She answered in a shaky voice. Her hair was black with faded green streaks and seemed long enough to reach her waist. Her widened turquoise eyes had specks of dark brown in them. Her black shirt nearly hidden under a jean jacket that made her pale skin stand out.

"Why are you here?"

Sam asked from behind. Her eyes stayed on Dean when she answered.

"To find the angel who's ruined my dreams."

She said without a pause or missed beat.

"Aren't we all."

Another of Dean's signatures, his smart ass comebacks. Erza brought up her arms, not caring about the knife, and pushed Dean backwards. She held onto his shoulders as he fell back in shock. Now she straddled his waist and had knocked his knife to the side.

"I'm looking for the angel Castiel!"

She shouted. Sam and Dean both couldn't believe their ears.

"I am no demon, no witch, no vengeful spirit. I am an angel's prophet and Castiel is my angel."

She said standing. She watched Dean stand and grab his knife and looked to Sam.

"I need to find him before it's to late."

She added.


End file.
